I will always love you
by SimplyCecelia
Summary: "Blaine, I know we haven't been together that long but... But I really love you. I... I don't know how I'm going to live without you. I just... Don't leave me Blaine. Please don't leave me." Warning: Character death.
1. Chapter 1

i don't know how long this fic will be. Maybe two or three chapters, depending on how it works. (btw I already have it written, I just have to edit it. I would have it up tonight but I'm dumb and don't want to do it right now lol)

**And just so you know, this is a bit of a prologue. The next chapter will be the actual day's events and stuff.** I don't know why I wrote it this way. It's kind of weird. But I like it so... I hope you do too :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Kurt lays in his bed, completely exhausted and entirely empty. His clock reads four fifteen and he doesn't even know if it's am or pm; he guesses it's am since the sun hasn't risen yet. His bed is scattered with used tissues, and his cheeks are wet with tears. He hears a knock at the door but he doesn't get up to answer it. He doesn't do anything. He just lays there and stares at the ceiling.<p>

Burt opens the door slowly and stares over at his son. The last time Burt saw his son cry this much was when his wife passed and their little family was left without a mother. He looks at his poor little boy and the sight completely breaks his heart. He walks to Kurt's side, and sits on the bed next to him. He runs his hand gently through Kurt's hair and whispers the same words over and over.

"The pain will go away eventually, Kurt. Trust me."

Kurt doesn't hear any of it. He is barely aware that his dad is next to him. His thoughts are stuck of the events that happened that day. It's only been a few hours but Kurt feels like he's aged about fifty years.

On any other occasion Kurt would have loved to have his dad comfort him. But right now, he just wants to be left alone. He pushes his father's hand away from his head gently and sits up to face him. Kurt clears his throat to ask his father to leave but his throat is dry from crying and he finds it difficult to speak.

"Alone... Please." Kurt murmurs quietly.

Burt understands at once what his son wants and places one last soft pat on Kurt's shoulder. He stands and makes his way for the door, turning to face his son just before he exits.

"When you need someone to talk to, or just someone to hold you, you know where to find me." Burt stares deep into his sons eyes.

Kurt nods.

Burt gives a small, sad smile in return and leaves.

Once Kurt is sure he is alone, he takes a deep breath and lets a fresh wave of tears wash over him, sobbing quietly into his pillow.

* * *

><p>Kurt walks down the hall to the bathroom. He notices Finn staring at him when he passes the open door of his brother's bedroom, but they don't acknowledge each other. Finn was told to leave Kurt alone, so that's what he's going to do. No matter how much Finn wants to help, he will respect his brother's wishes.<p>

Kurt closes the bathroom door behind him quietly, turning to face himself in the mirror. His reflection startles him. It's so... pitiful. His skin is completely drained of all colour, making his bloodshot, tear filled eyes stand out more than ever. His cheeks are stained with tears and his hair is a complete wreck.

Kurt just stares in shock.

Is this really him? It can't be. That looks nothing like Kurt. How is it possible for his reflection to look like a total stranger? Kurt doesn't feel like himself. He feels like part of him is missing. Like part of him has died. Well... part of him _has_ died today. In a way.

Kurt shakes his head, clearing his mind.

He doesn't want to think about that right now.

Kurt turns the tap for cold water and lets it flow through his hands. He takes one more look at himself before closing his eyes and swiftly splashing water all over his face.

The icy cold chills his burning skin. It feels... nice. He lets the water drip slowly off his face and into the sink.

Kurt's mind automatically starts replaying the day's event. He feels anger and sadness build up in his stomach, but he ignores it. He tries to ignore everything. But when that doesn't work, he decides to convince himself that this whole day has just been some sort of horrible nightmare. He tries to believe the accident never happened. He tries to believe he will wake up at any moment and Blaine will be knocking at the front door to take him to the movies. He tries to convince himself that when he opens his eyes he'll be lying in his bed, his phone will have a hundred messages from Blaine telling him to wake up, and everything will be normal. He hopes and prays and wishes that this is all just a nightmare.

He takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly, and opens his eyes.

All of Kurt's emotions and memories hit him with full force. This is life now. That small sliver of hope that this was all a nightmare is gone. It really happened.

Blaine is gone.

Forever.

* * *

><p>I will update this asap. But I really don't want to gaurentee anything. I hope you enjoyed reading it. :)<p>

**TO ANYONE WHO IS READING MY LOVE TRIANGLE FIC:**

I'm sorry for not updating. I probably wont update it for... I don't even know. Every time I try and write the next chapter I feel stressed and ajdghakjlsdfha and I can't physically bring myself to write. I may uodate it some day in the future. I may just delete it completely. I don't know. Maybe I'll delete it and try it again. Iunno. We'll see. Either way, I am terribly sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Please ignore any spelling/grammar errors for I am lame and did my best at editing. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"What time are you picking me up?" Kurt says into his phone, as he weaves his way expertly through the crowded halls of McKinley.<p>

"Rude! You didn't even ask if I could pick you up or not!" Blaine replies jokingly. A few of his fellow Warblers give him strange looks, but Blaine just waves them away to continue his conversation.

"Well I just kind of figured..."

"Well maybe I don't want to drive tonight! Maybe I want to get picked up! Maybe I want to drive by myself and meet you there! Maybe I want us to walk!"

"Blaine, it's a twenty minute drive. That would be a ridiculously long walk." Kurt laughs, as he turns the lock of his locker, with his free hand. "But if it's that important to you, will you pick me up tonight?"

"You didn't say please! C'mon Kurt, gimme gimme never gets and all that jazz." Blaine loves pestering Kurt. It's so much fun for him.

"Ugh fine. Blaine will you _pleeeaasee_ pick me up tonight?" Kurt says, rolling his eyes.

"ONCE MORE WITH OUT THE SARCASM!"

"Blaine, goddamnit, stop being so impossible!"

"KURT, GODDAMNIT, BE NICE!"

"FINE!" Kurt takes a deep breath, and gives into his boyfriends stupid demands. "Will you please pick me up tonight?" Kurt asks in as nice a voice he can manage.

"That's better." Blaine smiles "I'll pick you up around seven okay?"

"Okay I'll see you then," Kurt closes his locker and walks towards his next class. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later kay?"

"Yeah okay. I love you." Blaine can't help but smile as he says those three words.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt replies with a shy smile. Kurt pushes the end button on his phone, and slips it into his pocket. He wishes he could just talk to his boyfriend all day.

Boyfriend.

He's used the word so many times before but he still can't get over it. He has boyfriend. Kurt never thought anyone would ever like him. And the fact the guy that likes him is as perfect and wonderful as Blaine makes the whole thing even more surreal.

* * *

><p>Kurt slips on his shoes as he checks the time once more. Blaine should be arriving in five minutes and for once, Kurt is ready on time.<p>

Kurt sits on his bed, waiting for Blaine. The minutes pass slowly but before he knows it it's seven o'clock. Blaine should be here any moment now. He waits to hear a knock at the door but it doesn't come.

Ten minutes pass.

Then twenty.

Then thirty.

Why isn't Blaine here yet? He's never this late.

Kurt calls his boyfriend several times but he keeps being sent directly to voicemail. Blaine must have his phone turned off. Well yeah, Blaine always turns his phone off when he drives. Kurt decides to call Blaine's house and find out what the hell is going on.

After several rings Blaine's maid answers the phone. Her voice is ragged and breathless when she answers, like she had just run twenty miles.

"Uh hi, it's Kurt. I was just wondering where Blaine is...?" Kurt hears the maid's voice hitch. "He was... supposed to be here half an hour ago and... And he isn't... Do you- Do you know where he is?"

The maid takes a deep shuddering breath, choosing her words carefully. "Blaine's... Uhm... Blaine's in the hospital. He... He was just in a car accident a few blocks away. He- it was pretty bad. They- the doctors don't know if he'll make it."

Kurt's heart stops. His head is spinning. He can't breathe. He feels like the walls of his room have fallen in on him. Kurt wants to ask if Blaine is going to be okay, and what hospital he's been taken to, but he can't speak. All his words have left him. His lungs are empty and refusing to let in any air.

"Kurt? Kurt are you there?"

"I- where is he? What hospital? What room? I need to go... go see him. I-"

Kurt is interrupted as the maid begins frantically detailing where Blaine is and the fastest way to get to him. Kurt jumps off his be to find a pen and paper to write it all down.

Once Kurt has all the information he needs to get to his boyfriend, he hangs up on the maid. He doesn't even bother to say goodbye or even thank you. He just throws his phone aside, grabs his keys off his desk, and rushes out his bedroom door.

Kurt runs into his dad at the landing of the stairs and fights to get around him.

"Woah slow down there- Kurt what's wrong? What's happened?" Burt grabs his son by the shoulders and stares into the tear filled eyes before him.

Kurt just struggles to get away. He doesn't have time to explain, he has to get to Blaine.

"Kurt, answer me! What's going on?" Carole enters stands at the entrance of the kitchen, watching Kurt and Burt with a worried expression. Finn enters and stands just behind his mom, and watches as Kurt struggle in his father's grip.

"I..." Kurt looks into his father's eyes and turns to face his family. "Blaine... Blaine was in an accident and... And he's- he's in the hospital and he... I..." Kurt tries to finish his sentence but everything is too overwhelming. He collapses into his father's arms, staining Burt's shirt with tears.

Burt wraps his arms around his son and rubs Kurt's back soothingly, turning to his wife.

Carole has a hand over her mouth in shock, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Finn has his arms around his mother's shoulders for support. He shares a look with Burt and they silently agree to get everyone in the car and get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Kurt runs as fast as he can through the hallways, his family trying their best to keep up. He counts the numbers on the doors as he runs. He doesn't stop for anything. He doesn't even care about the nurses yelling at him to slow down. All that matters is Blaine.<p>

After turning a few corners, and almost tripping over himself, Kurt's there. Standing in front his boyfriend's hospital room. The door is open and he has a perfect view of Blaine, lying in a bed, hooked up to an assortment of different machines. There are bruises and cuts all over his boyfriend's beautiful face, and Kurt feels his heart shatter.

Blaine's parents are at his bedside, holding each other as they cry.

Burt catches up to his son and pats his shoulder as if to say 'go on, you deserve to be at his bedside to.'

Kurt hesitates. He wants to be next to Blaine. He wants to hold Blaine's hand, and whisper random nothings about everything being okay, but his feet are glued to the floor. Kurt feels like maybe... maybe he should be invited into the room? It would be a little rude to just barge in, wouldn't it? And this is definitely not the time to offend someone.

After a few uneasy moments, Blaine's mother, Mary, notices Kurt and his family. Mary wipes the tears of her cheeks and leaves her husband to welcome the newcomers into the room. She stops right in front of Kurt and stares deep into his eyes. She wants to tell Kurt everything the doctors have told her, but she can't bring herself to crush the slight look of hope in Kurt's eyes.

But Kurt needs to know.

Kurt takes a step forward and places a gentle, loving hand on Mary's arm. A single tear falls from Mary's eye as she shakes her head gravely and speaks the words Kurt prayed he would never hear.

Somewhere deep in Kurt's mind, he saw this coming. But that doesn't make the reality of it any easier to deal with. Kurt feels his entire world shake beneath his feet, and Mary pulls him into a loving hug to steady him.

The tears flow freely as he hears the words echo in his head.

Blaine is going to die.

* * *

><p>There will be two more chapters after this one. So... brace yourself. I guess.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Kurt enters Blaine's hospital room with Mary; his family following close behind.<p>

He walks slowly to stand next to his unconscious boyfriend. He barely recognises Blaine. The bright, joyfulness that usually radiates from every part of Blaine is missing. Blaine looks... completely pale. And empty. And..._ Lifeless._

Kurt can't take it. This is wrong. Blaine isn't supposed to be on his deathbed. He isn't supposed to be in the hospital at all. He is supposed to be taking Kurt to the movies. He is supposed to be laughing and smiling and living his life to the fullest. This... this isn't fair.

Kurt feels anger boil up in his stomach and he takes a slow shuddering breath to calm himself down.

"How long does he have?" Kurt asks in a broken whisper.

"They said it could be anywhere from a few seconds to a few hours." Someone answers. Kurt doesn't register anything accept the words.

_Seconds._

Blaine could pass at any moment.

Kurt knows he has to say goodbye while he still has the chance. So he fights back another fit of tears, hold's his head up proudly and does his best to be strong for Blaine.

"Can I... talk to him alone?" Kurt asks, turning to his and Blaine's families.

The Anderson's nod in understanding, having already said their goodbyes. They lead the way out of the hospital room, taking one last look at their son. Finn supports his mother with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Burt is the last to leave. He stops just outside the door and looks back at his son.

"You gonna be okay?" Burt asks gently, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah dad. Thanks." Kurt says without looking back. He hasn't taken his eyes off of Blaine since he entered the room. He wants to memorize Blaine while he still can.

Once Kurt is sure they're alone, he sits on the bed next to Blaine. He grips one of Blaine's hands and rubs it tenderly before hugging it to his chest. He wraps both of his hands around Blaine's and he sighs contentedly. Kurt may not be able to see it, but he can definitely feel the love and warmth on Blaine's skin.

"Blaine..." Kurt says softly, searching his mind for the right words. He watches Blaine's upper body rise and fall slowly.

"Blaine, it's me. Kurt." He squeezes Blaine's hand to show he's there. Blaine doesn't move. The only signs that he's still alive are the beeping of the machine and the steady rise and fall of his chest. "Blaine... they say you're uhm... you aren't going to be around for much longer. I... I'm going to miss you Blaine. You... you may not know it, but you changed my life. For the better of course."

Kurt smiles sadly as he fights to keep his tears at bay.

"If it weren't for you... God, who knows how messed up my life would be... I... I don't think I'd be the same. Hell, I know I wouldn't be the same. You... I don't even know how to explain it Blaine. You... You saved me. You made me a stronger person. You... you _saved_ me Blaine. There is no way I can ever repay you for everything you've ever given me."

Kurt feels a tear slide down his cheek. He wipes it away quickly before returning his hand to Blaine's.

"...I don't want you to leave Blaine. How am I supposed to wake up in the mornings if you won't be there to send me stupid texts?" Kurt laughs a little, thinking of all the stupid things Blaine loves to do. All the stupid things Kurt's going to miss dearly.

"Blaine, I know we haven't been together that long but... But I meant it when I said I loved you. I know you meant it to. I really, really do love you Blaine. I... I don't know how I'm going to live without you. I just... Don't leave me Blaine. Please don't leave me. I can't live without you." Kurt feels stupid for beggin Blaine to stay, but he can't help it. Blaine shouldn't have to die.

Kurt can't hold it in any longer. He sobs as quietly as possible, repeating the same words over and over.

"Please don't leave me Blaine. Please don't leave me."

A few minutes pass, and Kurt is finally back in control of his emotions. The tears are still falling from his eyes, but at least he's breathing normally.

Kurt brushes a hand through Blaine's hair gently as the machine next to Blaine beeps a little slower.

Kurt holds his breath. The only sounds in the room are Blaine's quiet breathing, and decreasing heart rate. Kurt knows what's about to happen. He blinks his eyes shut and hears Blaine's parents enter the room.

Kurt turns and they share a knowing glance. Blaine's mother stands on the other side of her son's bed. She takes Blaine's free hand in his, placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

The machine beeps slower.

This is it.

Blaine's leaving.

Kurt stands, letting his and Blaine's hands fall lightly to his side, as he gazes down at his boyfriend. His beautiful, perfect, amazing boyfriend. They all listen in silence as Blaine's heart slows even more.

Kurt holds his breath and closes his eyes.

One finally beep.

Blaine's chest falls slowly.

It doesn't rise.

And just like that, Blaine is gone.

Kurt hears Mary give a sad little sigh as she turns back to her husband. Blaine's father wraps his arms strongly around his wife. The couple cries quietly.

Kurt releases his hold on Blaine's hand, placing it softly on the bed. He leans in slowly, caressing Blaine's cheek gently.

Kurt whispers directly into Blaine's ear, so that no one else will hear him.

"I'll always love you, Blaine."

He places one last soft kiss on Blaine's chapped lips.

With one last look at his boyfriend he turns and walks right out of the hospital room.

He walks past his family, without saying a word. Finn makes to follow Kurt, but his mother holds him back.

"Just give him some time alone Finn."

Finn nods and watches as his brother turns a corner.

Kurt takes the elevator back to the main floor and walks out the front door.

The sun has set and everything is quiet.

He sits on a bench away from the doors, and wraps his arms around himself.

He looks up to the starry night sky and cries until he can't cry anymore.

* * *

><p>Kay I hope they're are no spelling errors in this. I spent a lot of time editing it so I think it should be good.<p>

There's a bit of an epilogue coming next then we're done with this fic.

I hope you enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of that stuff

* * *

><p>One after the other, Blaine's family members walk to his open casket, saying a goodbye, or a prayer, and then walking away to give their support to Blaine's parents.<p>

Kurt holds his head high as he waits in line to say the final goodbye's to his boyfriend. When people ask how he's holding up, he says he's doing better. He keeps his tears hidden. He doesn't want all these people to see him cry.

Kurt probably would cry but in his mind, that person lying in the casket isn't Blaine. Well, not really. Kurt doesn't know what happens after you die, but he knows Blaine is in a better place. He doesn't know if Blaine's gone to heaven, or if he has reincarnated as some other being, or what's happened, but he knows Blaine isn't the type to just lay in the ground for the rest of time.

Kurt likes to think Blaine's spirit is free. It fills his heart with hope. Maybe someday, Kurt will join him and they can be free together.

Kurt walks forward and the next thing he knows he's standing before Blaine's lifeless body.

It's pale. The cuts and bruises have been cleaned nicely, and are hardly noticeable.

Kurt slips a little note into Blaine's cold hands, as he leans in and kisses the cold skin of his boyfriend's forehead.

He takes one last, lingering look, before turning to rejoin his family.

* * *

><p>Blaine's body is lowered into the ground. Dirt is piled onto the coffin, as his family and friends weep for him.<p>

Kurt holds his father's hand. He doesn't cry. He couldn't even if he wanted to.

He looks up at the bright blue sky, and the fluffy white clouds.

Kurt doesn't believe in God, but he prays that there is some sort of heaven.

If there is, then Blaine has a place to go. That way he doesn't have to float around the earth randomly with no place to go.

If there is a heaven, then maybe Blaine would be able to meet Kurt's mother.

If there is a heaven, then maybe... Maybe Kurt and Blaine can meet again someday.

As Kurt's mind fills with pictures of Blaine, his mind wanders back on the note he left in his boyfriend's hands. He smiles as he repeats the words over and over in his head.

_I will always love you._

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. It's my first emotional fic so I don't know if it's all that good or not x.x<p> 


End file.
